kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiraha Kirihara
Kiraha Kirihara (桐原きらは Kirihara Kiraha) is a protagonist and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, she is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. She is Aruto's younger sister, is attached to Aruto by a love for him, not as a brother, but as a lover. As the Alice User, Kiraha helps her brother in combat and she wields a two handed Key Sword. Role in Game Aruto arc According to the lore, Kiraha as Alice User after the completion of The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. After completing The Eternal Alice to make Aruto happy, she aides her brother as Aruto tries to stop the riots from ravaging the city by kill or stop them. During Chapter 2-A in Story Mode, Kiraha appears as Alice User at the top of the church and engages them to help her brother in battle. Character Information Appearance Kiraha is a young teenage girl of 13 years old with very long semi curvy violet hair that passes her waist with two pig tails on her back, frontal side hairs and yellow hairband, red eyes and tiny little fang inside her mouth as she opens her mouth. In her school uniform, she wears a white long sleeved sailor fuku with a yellow tie in the center of her uniform and her fuku is white and pink, a pink skirt, black knee-high socks and brown shoes. In her casual outfit, she wears a blue and white colored dress with black ribbons on her sleeve edge and in her center and black fluffs, white tights and a pair of blue ankle strapped shoes. In her Alice royale outfit, she wears a white dress with white large feather like and purple parts of her dress, a brown belt on her lower chest and a large red star on the center of her dress, a pair of white and purple gloves with black colored fingers, black leggings and a pair of white, red and purple shoes with red star on her each shoe. Her yellow hairband is added with a pair of long white bunny ears. Personality Due to the completion of The Eternal Alice, Kiraha is a happy, light-hearted, and polite. However, she is an energetic, almost fearless and strong willed in combat. She will sometimes almost jealous to her brother as she wants to shopping or other activities with Aruto as her promise. In the meantime due to Aruto’s Swordsman, she tries to training with Aruto’s swordsman training and learns new techniques and styles rather than spending time with other activities. However, Kiraha possess a pure promise in her heart after the completion of The Eternal Alice. In battle and like her older brother, she almost fearless against the riots that being out of control and he tries to stop them. She also has a very strong promise that makes her remains unbroken not even until her life ends. Within every story arcs, she shares special conversations with Lorina, Sarara, Mamoru, Palm, Harry, Rosalie and Mireille. Quotes *"Alice Musou Kiraha Kirihara is on the scene!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"I’m Kiraha the Alice User, Here I go!" *"Take this!" *"This is it!" *"This'll be over soon!" *"There!" *"Forward!" *"Back off!" *"Away!" *"Are you ready?" *"Hit it!" *"Stand your ground!" *"Here I go!" *"Alice will break the limits!" *"Just try and stop me!" *"Final blow!" *"I will protect Onii-chan as our promise!" *"My Alice power will never defeat!" *"Impressive! Keep it up!" *"Your brother would be proud!" *"Let’s finish this!" *"There is no time to waste, we have to hurry!" *"Onii-chan, let’s do it with me!" *"Onii-chan is a True Warrior in the world!" *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"A True Alice in this world is me!" *"Just bring a big smile, Onii-chan!" *"If we keep it up, this will be better!" *"If I keep my promise alive, I have to fall back!" *"I’m sorry Onii-chan... I can’t protect you anymore..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Vertical slash twice, thrust stab, diagonal slash left, diagonal slash right and horizontal swing. Launches the enemy at last hit. : Kiraha throws her key sword forward to spin at the direction she is facing, after a short period of time returns to her hands which knocks enemies away. It causes crashing knockback on the final blow. , : Kiraha swings upward while stamping her feet to knocks her opponent up in the air, then jumps high into the air and stamps her key sword to the ground with a shockwave ground. Kiraha can then transition into an aerial attack combo on launched enemies. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Kiraha swings a moderate damaging basic slash attack as she dashes forward; she can swing up to 5 times, stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , , ( ): Kiraha turns around and does a single 360° spin, unleashing a wide, round slash in a full spin with the reaching edge of the key sword from right to left that moves her forward quite a bit, then hit all enemies from up to mid-range and dealing damage in the process, meaning that the attack is able to bypass physical defenses. It causes crashing knockback. Also Kiraha has a EX Attack 1; she throws her key sword around her over 5 meter AoE several times for multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies away from her on last hit. , , , , , ( ): Kiraha smacks her key sword on the ground to generate a blast of Alice energy magics that damages surrounding enemies. Launches the enemy when hit. If the button is pressed twice and she instead of smacks her key sword on the ground, she steps backwards, and pierces the enemy with a short, powerful thrust that launches the enemies into the air. Also it breaks through an enemy's guard that causes guard break, then followed by a regular C5. , , , , , , ( ): Kiraha delays and does a quick uppercut, followed by a series of jerking spin-slashes and ends with a jumping slash that breaks the enemies guard that causes guard break when hit. Tapping the button for more slashes. Inflicts damage and spiral knocks the enemies away from her on last hit. (This input requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 15) Also Kiraha has a EX Attack 2; she spins her key sword at high speed and does a quick uppercut, followed by a series of jerking spin-slashes (with the blade is now imbued with Alice energy) and ends with a overhead jumping slash. Direction, : Kiraha dashes forward with a bold stab in said direction. Staggers the enemy temporarily when hit. During stab attack, Kiraha is invincible during stab attack. Dash Spin ( , ( ), ( ) during dash): Kiraha does a spinning dashing slash to attack enemies from all sides. Launches the enemy at last hit. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Kiraha does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Kiraha sweeps up enemies in range with a forward uppercut slash, and assaults them in the air with a spinning-slanted attack. , , : Kiraha flips and does a rolling mid-air three somersaulting slashes that send airborne juggled enemy even higher heights. , , , : After two slash air combo, Kiraha unleashes a powerful leaping attack on targets in midair. , , , , , ( ): After three slash air combo, Kiraha does a horizontal slash and unleash a powerful air combo at a single/multiple targets in midair. Spiral knocks the air juggled enemy away from her at last hit. Also Kiraha has a EX Attack 3; she creates a small magnet-like orb around her with a spin before making it explode. Inflicts damage and spiral knocks the air juggle enemies away from her on hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Kiraha does a horizontal slash, then does a C4, and then slams to the ground with her Key Sword to create a sizable area-of-effect quake. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo and Kiraha unleashes a wild air combo slash several times and then slams them back to the ground with a final downward strike that creates an area-of-effect quake. (This input requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Kiraha dashes forward to launch a counter attack. Spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on last hit. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Kiraha unleashing a whirlwind of Alice energy at the counter attack, Spiral knocks the enemies away from her on last hit with infinite distance until the enemies hit the wall or other obstacles for wall knocks. L1, L1: '''Kiraha produces a barrier of light around her that blocks any attacks and reflects any range projectiles and fire back to them. Holding the button extends the duration of the barrier. If an attack is successfully guarded, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing a flat amount of damage based on Kiraha's Magic Attack Power to anything hit by the light and launches the enemies away from her. This input requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 15. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. '''Kiraha Raid: Kiraha throws her key sword, and then it returns to her like a boomerang. Stuns the enemy when hit (This skill is learned from the start of Kiraha Kirihara’s Level). *MP cost -500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Rippling Twister: Kiraha retreats one step to the back and shoots wind tornado. Pressing button to shoot 2 additional wind tornadoes. Pressing the button during her skill attack to alter her swing animation. On her third and final swing with the button to uplift the target up into the air if she close to the enemies. (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 10). *MP cost -700 *Cooldown: 12 seconds Criss-Cross Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Kiraha stands in a ready swing position. She unleashes a whirlwind of Alice energy at any time when the button is pressed. Powerful several rapid slashes and then a wide cross attack are unleashed when the button is pressed or the stance is time out. (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 20). During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost 800 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Alice Cyclone: (chargeable) Kiraha jumps into the air and charges and gathers a burst of Alice energy, and then she swings her key sword to send a tornado slash to enemies in front. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air for a while will be created. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Kiraha cannot be move and she is invincible during charging. Longer charged version, Kiraha unleashes a larger but, longer tornado to juggle even longer (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Whirlwind Strike: Kiraha charges her key sword and, then sweeps the floor to spiral launching the enemies forward on last hit with infinite distance until the enemies hit the wall or other obstacles for wall knocks (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Kiraha Arcanum) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kiraha swings the enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks; it can be hit up to 6 times, at last hit launches the enemies away. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Kiraha Kirihara’s Level. , (Raid Drop) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kiraha throws her key sword into the ground while airborne, hitting enemies in a large area and creates a large tornado that launches and juggles the enemies into the air. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 10 and is usable while in midair. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Twister Circle) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kiraha advances forward and pulls nearby enemies with her key sword. She can swing up to 6 times, at last hit launches the enemies. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Heart Open) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kiraha stabs the enemy in front of her to blast and knocks off the enemy into the sky and explodes, spiral launch the enemies away. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. This Musou Attack based on the anime Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo to open the girl's heart and steals them and fatal case destroy the book and killing them. (Kiraha Drop) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Hurricane Sweep): Kiraha jumps high into the air and descends in a fast speed to create shockwaves on the ground and causes huge explosion the spiral knock the enemies away from her over 30 meter AoE via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 40. , , (Kiraha Drop (Midair)) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Raid Drop): Kiraha charges and descends immediately to create shockwaves on the ground and causes huge explosion the spiral knock the enemies away from her over 30 meter AoE via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 40 and is usable in mid air after her second jump. (Kiraha Streiser) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Kiraha Drop): Kiraha jumps in the air, then she charges her key sword and then unleashes a barrage of multiple yellow lines of slashes at the distance of 30 meters in front of her for each time she slashes. Holding the button longer for longer lasting Ultimate Musou. Any enemies hit by these yellow lines of slashes, they'll inflict heavy damage, multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies up in the air on every hit via spiral hard knockdown. When her Ultimate Musou attack end, Kiraha flies and slices through in front in high speed while she is slashing furiously multiple times to produce more yellow lines of slashes on the final blow. After landing, she looks back and all yellow lines of slashes where created will break and create a massive explosion which inflicts massive damage and spiral launch all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Kiraha Drop explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 50 along with Kiraha Promise. Burst Attack (Kiraha Promise) (Burst Mode required and instead of Kiraha Drop): After charges her key sword, Kiraha does a very long version of Ars Arcanum. She repeatedly slashes the enemies with her key sword numerous times up to 24 times. As her Burst Attack continues, she follows up with multiple Criss-Cross Stance repeated, followed by a very long version of Twister Circle, she can hit up to 25 times. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she does a super version of Kiraha Streiser (but only the final blow part of her Ultimate Musou) that instantly creates a multiple yellow lines of slashes as she dashes forward at high speed. After landing, she looks back and all yellow lines of slashes where created will break that create a massive explosion which inflicts massive damage and spiral launch all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Kiraha’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 50 along with Kiraha Streiser. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Kiraha Kirihara fights with a key sword. She has a good crowd control with several ways to keep her combos going, but her air combos are manageable. However she usually doesn't deal much damage to the opponent and it is hard to take on the whole crowd by one attack. Both Kiraha's C5 and C6 are unblockable moves that ignore blocking officers and even guarding bosses, thus making her Kiraha Kirihara as officer and boss killer. Also her Musou Attacks especial Kiraha Drop that can hit anywhere in the area within 50m radius and can do a lot of damage to enemies and spiral launch them, making her Kiraha Drop a biggest AoE and most damaging Musou Attack in the game. Weapons Fifth Weapon Acquisition Available only in Black Market and it can be bought in Wonderland Market mode for cost of 3,000,000 gold to buy or clear any stages in Chaos difficulty or higher difficulty than normal in last four stages. Exceptional Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game in Free Mode (As the player plays Kiraha Kirihara in Story Mode in Aruto Arc, the player must clear Stage 2 "Finding Kiraha". Etymology Like two of the siblings, Kirihara (桐原): Kiri (桐) is "fog" or while Hara (原) is "field". Together, Kirihara stands for "Misty Fields". Kiraha (きらは) is a given name, whose name is unclear if written in hiragana. Possible meanings of "Twinkle". Trivia *Kiraha Kirihara made her debut in original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Like from the original Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Kiraha as an Alice User to make her brother happy. In Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou, she still as an Alice User to help brother and fight against the riots. *Kiraha Kirihara's moveset's are homage of Kingdom Hearts 2 (while Arisu's movesets are based Kingdom Hearts 1) Sora despite similar moves of Sora Kingdom Hearts 2 version are the fast-pace. Including "Explosion" move. **Kiraha's Ultimate Musou attack and the Final Blow of Burst Attack's animation scene are nod of the Sora's Reaction Commands "Slicer" from Kingdom Hearts 2 which Sora flies and slices through all skyscrapers in his path with three quick slashes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Key Sword Users